


Tis a pity he was a whore

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a past as a prostitute and a future with Will. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis a pity he was a whore

Will Graham twitched. It wasn’t unusual for him to do so. Now he was faced with someone he never thought he’d see again, and he reacted accordingly.  
“Hello Hannibal,” he said to the cultured man in the suit.  
He had changed in the last ten years, but he was still devastatingly handsome.  
Then Will has rescued him from a prostitution ring when he was a cop in Louisiana.  
Since then Hannibal had become a motivational speaker and personal coach.  
Will had a fling with him back in the day, they had fucked for days and then Hannibal had left.  
“I thought I should visit you,” said Hannibal. “To see how you were doing.”  
“After ten years?”  
“I’ve often thought of you and our..relationship.”  
“Hi,” said Alana. “Who is this?”  
“I’m an old friend,” said Hannibal.  
“Ah,” said Alana.  
“We’ve had long and penetrating conversations,” said Hannibal and Will winced.  
“We share an interest in psychiatry,” said Will.  
“He’s your psychiatrist.”  
“No, not now,” said Will.  
“We are clearly joined at the hip,” said Hannibal.  
“I’ll bet you are,” said Alana and winked.  
Great. Now she thought they had an affair, and that Hannibal was Will’s psychiatrist.

*  
“So,” said Jack Crawford. “You and your psychiatrist can question Gideon.”  
Will frowned. “He’s not my..he’s not.”  
“He is a psychiatrist, no?”  
“Yes, sort of..he’s almost finished his degree.”  
“Good enough. Go and talk to Gideon.”  
Will sighed but agreed.  
Hannibal was good with people, always had been.

*  
Abel Gideon lit up when he saw Hannibal and spilled all he knew about the copycat killer. Hannibal spoke kindly with him.  
Will was perplexed.  
But he should have known Hannibal was good with people, even lunatics.  
For the past few days Hannibal had been staying with Will.  
He’d cleaned the kitchen and cooked delicious meals.  
At night Will found himself on his hands and knees getting fucked within an inch of his life.  
Hannibal was good at that too.

*  
Will managed to track the killer with Gideon’s help and more of Chilton’s patients were helpful.  
Hannibal was a hit with the lunatics. Will had to wonder if any of them had been his clients in the past.  
He chose not to dwell on it too much.  
He was already mad with jealousy as it was.

*  
It all came to a head when Alana came calling on Will one night.  
She strayed into Will’s bedroom.  
There she saw him and his friend fucking.  
“Well,” she said. “This is awkward.”  
“Very,” said Hannibal and kissed Will’s neck. “My dear doctor Bloom. I suggest you go to the living room while I finish sodomizing dear Will.“  
“Hannibal come on..” said Will, very embarrassed.  
“It’s not good to interrupt sexual intercourse before both parties have reached an orgasm.”  
Alana left hastily.  
Hannibal, still hard inside Will made good on his words and made them both come.

*  
“I’m sorry to have disturbed you,” said Alana.  
Will was a bright shade of red, but Hannibal made Alana tea and a tarte he had done earlier.  
“Freddie Lounds has an expose of your past at Tattle Crime,” said Alana.  
“Ah,” said Hannibal. “How explicit is she?”  
“Very. All about your rescue and your relationship with Will.”  
“Well,” said Hannibal. “I’ve alluded to my past in elusive terms before. I shall be honest in my future lectures.”  
“Not about us,” said Will.  
“Oh,” said Alana. “She has a transcript of your recent coital conversation at a hotel.”  
“Oh God,” said Will.  
“Yes. Oh God, give it to me big boy was among the more choice quotes.”  
Will wanted to die.  
“What does Jack say?”  
“Many things,” said Alana. “This will blow over and you can work together again.”  
“Will it?”  
“Next week Freddie will have a new scandal.”  
“Oh yes,” said Hannibal. “Today’s readers have the attention span of a gnat.”  
“Or a goldfish,” said Will.  
“Well,” said Alana. “I must go. Thanks for the tea and cake.”  
Hannibal patted Will’s leg under the table.

*  
“Will you stay with me?” asked Will.  
“Would you like me to?” asked Hannibal.  
“Oh yes. Now that everyone knows..I will get an office for my patients.”  
“You won’t give them..extra favors?”  
“No. Those are for you my dear.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“Your jealousy is flattering. Now I shall teach you a position from the Kama Sutra.”  
“Okay.”  
“You are a most eager and gifted student of the carnal arts,” said Hannibal and kissed him.  
Winston barked.  
*  
Fredrik Chilton’s fury at the article made him break a lamp in his home.  
He muttered a few curses.  
His boyfriend sighed.  
“Fred,” said Matthew Brown. “No one cares that an ex-whore made friends with your nutcases.”  
“I do.”  
“Curse Freddie Lounds,” said Matthew.  
“I’m calling a witch,” said Chilton.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Hannibal Lecter is an ex-male prostitute who shares a complicated relationship with Louisiana cop Will Graham ever since the latter saved the former from Vladis Grutas' (or some OMC's) illegal prostitution ring. After Will's transfer to the FBI Academy, Hannibal decides to pay a visit to his sort-of-friend-acquaintance-lover. Strangely, everyone seems to have the impression he's Will's psychiatrist...
> 
>  
> 
> \+ Will's fumbling explanations don't help at all. His straight explanations are even worse.
> 
> \+ After that, they now think he's sleeping with his therapist---Jack, Alana and/or anyone else's reactions...
> 
> \+ Hannibal's double entendes are really poor help in making the situation better (and if it's on purpose, then all the better).
> 
> \+ The only ones who actually know what's going is the Chesapeake Ripper (who may be Hannibal or not). And Will's dogs.
> 
> \+ Eventually, all the nutcases in Baltimore Institute for the Criminally Insane are clamoring to have Hannibal as their 'psychiatrist'.
> 
> \+ If Gideon started it.
> 
> \+ For the 'fallout' of the truth to happen in the most embarrassing way possible.
> 
> \+ Chilton's reaction to the fact a gay prostitute managed to do in a few minutes what he can't do in years...(that is, get into his patient's heads and get their cooperation/respect/etc.)...
> 
> \+ If Hannibal actually becomes a licensed psychiatrist in the end, sort-of doing what he does in canon, that is, occasionally consulting the FBI with Will in their cases...


End file.
